Tajemnice, które stały się kłamstwami
by Laiii
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po zakończeniu przez Soneę nauki. Wie ona o czarnej magii, zna motywy Akkarina, ale żaden szpieg nigdy nie wydał jego tajemnicy. Została Uzdrowicielką i wyjechała z Dorrienem. Psychika Sonei - drżyjcie narody! S/A, S/D
1. Chapter 1

Sonea pomagała Dorrienowi w leczeniu. Mężczyzna, który siedział na krześle w małym salonie domu Uzdrowiciela miał nieprzyjemnie wyglądającą nogę – na pierwszy rzut oka z pewnością złamaną i to w więcej niż jednym miejscu. Gdyby przyszedł do nich od razu, poskładaliby go, uleczyli ranę i nie byłoby problemu. A tak wdało się zakażenie, rozwinęła się gangrena, co wymagało więcej pracy, czasu i magii. Chociaż z drugiej strony, dobrze, że w końcu do nich przyszedł – zakażenie mogło zatruć krew, spowodować gorączkę, a nawet prowadzić do śmierci.

Drzwi otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wbiegł młody chłopak. Dwójka magów podniosła zaciekawiona głowy, czekając na to, co ma im do powiedzenia. Chłopiec oparł ręce na udach i przez chwilę usiłował złapać oddech.

– Babcia straciła przytomność – wyrzucił szybko z siebie.

Sonea wstała błyskawicznie i rzuciła niepewne spojrzenie Dorrienowi i ich pacjentowi.

– Poradzę sobie – odpowiedział, jakby czytał w jej myślach. Uniosła brwi, uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

– To chodźmy – odezwała się do chłopca. – Nie traćmy cennego czasu.

Chłopiec ruszył biegiem, a ona chcąc, czy nie chcąc, musiała pobiec za nim. Dopiero po pewnym czasie poznała jego twarz. Kilka miesięcy temu leczyli z Dorrienem jego ojca. Mieszkał daleko, niemal na drugim końcu wioski. Nie pamiętała imienia, nie miała zbytniej pamięci do imion. Łatwiej szło jej przypomnienie sobie, kto na co chorował, aniżeli jak się nazywał.

Był niższy od niej, ale biegł w takim szaleńczym tempie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. A raczej życie jego babci. Może miał rację – nie wiedziała. Po chwili dopadło ją zmęczenie – zaczerpnęła nieco magii i odgoniła je od siebie.

Wpadł do małego, drewnianego domku z taką prędkością, że mimowolnie zastanowiła się, kiedy w ogóle miał czas na otworzenie drzwi. Weszła za nim, oddychając ciężko i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było niewielkie i dość skromnie urządzone. Skromne jak każdy inny budynek w tej wiosce. Nikt nie miał wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby pozwolić sobie na przepych.

Do Sonei dopadła błyskawicznie jakaś kobieta, na oko matka chłopca i córka starszej kobiety.

– Zemdlała nagle – zaczęła relacjonować. – Stała i po prostu upadła. Położyliśmy ją na łóżku, pani.

– To dobrze – powiedziała Sonea.

Stworzyła nad sobą i staruszką dość silną kulę świetlną, ale nie na tyle mocną, aby kogoś oślepiła. Potrzebowała światła. Spodziewała się, że domownicy się wystraszą, ale ci byli już przyzwyczajeni do magii. _Nie to co ludzie w slumsach_, pomyślała.

Położyła rękę na czole kobiety i zamknęła oczy. Wysłała swoje myśli wgłąb ciała kobiety. Wszystkie narządy działały prawidłowo, nic nie było uszkodzone. Miała podwyższoną temperaturę i była osłabiona – z tego wynikała utrata świadomości. Wycofała się, otworzyła oczy i zabrała rękę.

– Nic poważnego jej się nie stało – powiedziała i wyprostowała się. – Jest osłabiona z przegrzania. No, może ma mały udar słoneczny. Wzmocniłam ją nieco, a poza tym zimne okłady powinny wystarczyć.

Kobieta gorliwie kiwała głową, chłopiec przyglądał jej się z podziwem i zafascynowaniem. Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona – gdy była w jego wieku, miała zupełnie przeciwny stosunek do magów. Zgasiła kulę świetlną i kontynuowała:

– Zimne okłady do czasu, aż nie spadnie jej gorączka. Za kilka godzin powinna odzyskać przytomność. I oczywiście, często wietrzyć jej pokój, tu jest strasznie duszno.

– Jest bardzo ciepło – powiedział chłopiec. – Bardzo gorące lato.

– Masz rację, ale trochę w tym naszej winy – zaoponowała. – Jak idziesz na dwór pracować przy żniwach, ubieraj coś na głowę. Nieważne co – może być jakaś chusta. Ważne, aby zasłaniać głowę przed słońcem.

– Jasne. – Pokiwał głową.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia. Kątem oka zauważyła jeszcze, jak kobieta szykuje płótna, aby je namoczyć w wodzie i zrobić z nich zimne okłady. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie wątpiła w swoje umiejętności. Wiedziała, ile umie i na ile ją stać. Bardziej bała się, że kiedyś trafi na ciężki przypadek, na kogoś, kogo nie zdoła uratować i straci te zalążki zaufania, którym obdarzyli ją chłopi. A które z trudem wypracowała. Dorriena znali dłużej i ufali mu – do niej wciąż niektórzy byli nastawieni sceptycznie, mimo iż była oficjalnie narzeczoną ich Uzdrowiciela. Minął dopiero rok od jej przyjazdu – rozumiała ich i nie oczekiwała zbyt wiele.

Weszła do domu Dorriena i zauważyła, że chory mężczyzna już zniknął. Najwidoczniej Dorrienowi udało się wyleczyć go dość szybko. Uzdrowiciel krzątał się po izbie, sprzątając powyciągane pudełka z ziołami i płótna, którymi owinięta była noga chorego. Sonea przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu. Podniósł głowę i zauważył ją.

– Co było tej staruszce? – zapytał.

– Mały udar słoneczny, nic więcej. Wzmocniłam ją, zaleciłam zimne okłady i kazałam zakrywać czymś głowę. – Wymieniła wszystko i zalało ją dziwne uczucie, jakby wciąż była nowicjuszką i tłumaczyła się przed Vinarą, co powinna zrobić w przypadku danej choroby.

– Mądra rada przy tak gorącym lecie – mruknął i zaśmiał się.

– To ty posprzątaj, a ja zajmę się obiadem – powiedziała. – W końcu musimy coś zjeść. Po południu z pewnością pojawi się kolejny chory.

– Masz rację, mądra Soneo – powiedział. Prychnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się.

Mieszkając tu rok, nauczyła się od Dorriena, że wszystko, co można wykonać bez magii, tak powinno być wykonane. Napaliła w małym piecu, powyciągała kilka garnków, nieco warzyw i zrobiła z tego smaczną zupę. Dorrien zawsze uważał, że nie ma sensu marnować magii na szybsze przygotowanie obiadu – może być potrzebna do uzdrawiania. Podziwiała tę jego cechę, przez którą zawsze był gotów nieść pomoc innym i poświęcać się dla nich.

Poczuła, jak ramiona obejmują ją w talii i dostrzegła zieloną szatę Dorriena. Odwróciła lekko głowę i zauważyła, że spogląda na to, co udało jej się już przygotować.

– Co? – zapytała go.

– Patrzę, co dobrego gotujesz – odpowiedział. – Ale jesteś pewna, że zdążysz to przygotować, zanim pojawi się ktoś nowy? – Poczuła na plecach drgania jego głosu. Pobrzmiewało w nim rozbawienie i lekka kpina.

– Jesteś okropny. – Odłożyła łyżkę na szafkę, odwróciła się i wbiła niezadowolony wzrok w Dorriena. – Bardzo okropny. – Uśmiechnęła się, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go, lekko muskając swoimi wargami jego. Wiedziała, że za chwilę zaciśnie ramiona mocniej na jej talii – wykorzystała ten moment i wymknęła mu się.

Odwrócił się za nią zawiedziony.

– Dokończ obiad, a ja muszę coś zrobić.

Zostawiła go bez słowa wyjaśnienia i wyszła na zewnątrz. Otoczyła ich chatkę cieniutką barierą, która umożliwiała przechodzenie przez nią. Weszła do środka wielkiej bańki i stanęła na ganku. Ochłodziła powietrze, a tarcza utrzymywała zimno w środku.

– O, znacznie lepiej! – Dobiegł ją jeszcze krzyk z środka.


	2. Chapter 2

Obudziła się nagle, nie wiedząc dlaczego. Poczuła jakieś dziwny niepokój. Otworzyła oczy, ale nic nie widziała. Przekręciła się na bok – Dorrien coś wymruczał i przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Wyczuwała ciężar obejmujących ją ramion i powinna czuć się spokojnie, ale mimo tego nie potrafiła zasnąć. Położyła się na plecach i wbiła wzrok w sufit.

Za oknem nie robiło się ani trochę jaśniej, a ona mogłaby przysiąc, że minęło parę godzin. Leżała tak w zupełnej ciszy, słysząc jedynie swój własny oddech i głośniejszy, regularny oddech Dorriena.

Coś huknęło. Wyrwała się Dorrienowi i błyskawicznie wyskoczyła z łóżka, przestraszona. Obróciła się – Uzdrowiciel również stał na nogach i patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Razem doskoczyli do okna, nie rozumiejąc, co się właściwie stało.

W oddali, za kilkoma kolejnymi domami było jasno. Do Sonei dopiero po chwili dotarło, co było przyczyną tego światła – pożar. Ogromne, buchające płomienie. Miała okropne wrażenie, że ogień się zbliża. Ludzie biegali i krzyczeli, w wiosce wybuchła niepohamowana panika. Poczuła, że i ją zalewa strach, ale odgoniła od siebie to uczucie.

Ubrała się szybko, Dorrien zrobił to samo co ona. Po chwili oboje biegli w kierunku ognia, aby zobaczyć co się stało. Zewsząd docierały do nich krzyki i piski.

– Ja pójdę zobaczyć, co się stało, a ty spróbuj opanować tę panikę – powiedział do niej i zniknął w dymie.

Rozejrzała się dookoła, nie wiedząc, od czego powinna zacząć. Niedaleko niej stała jakaś kobieta i głośno płakała. Sonea pobiegła do niej, chwytając ją pod ramię i odciągając od buchającego ognia.

– Co się stało?! – krzyknęła, starając się wygrać z wszechobecnym hałasem. – Musisz się odsunąć!

– Tam jest moje dziecko! – Kobieta usiłowała się wyrwać. Sonea popatrzyła na dom z paniką. Zacisnęła usta i podjęła decyzję.

– Odsuń się, a ja je wyciągnę – powiedziała.

Pobiegła w kierunku wejścia, tworząc wokół siebie tarczę. Ochłodziła powietrze w niej, bo było strasznie gorąco od ognia. Szła ciasnym korytarzem domku, po jej bokach trzaskał wściekle ogień, ale ona czuła się całkiem bezpieczna pod swoją magią. Rozszerzyła tarczę, a wraz z nią wypchnęła trochę ognia. Usłyszała płacz dziecka i zobaczyła drzwi do kolejnego pokoju. Nie palił się. Ruszyła w tamtym kierunku.

Po chwili, cała spocona i ubrudzona, stała na zewnątrz i podawała córkę matce. Dziewczynka miała mnóstwo szczęścia, nie była nawet poparzona. Spróbowała jeszcze raz dowiedzieć się, jak taki ogień mógł wybuchnąć w środku nocy.

– Co się zapaliło? – Pociągnęła kobietę do tyłu, gdzieś, gdzie było ciszej.

– Ja... słyszałam to z drugiej czy trzeciej ręki... – zaczęła mówić, ale Sonea nie miała czasu. Musiała wiedzieć.

– No? – Pogoniła ją.

– Podobno jacyś Sachakanie uderzyli i wybuchł pierwszy dom od przełęczy... – Sonea uświadomiła sobie z bólem, że była tam wczoraj i leczyła staruszkę.

– Jak to uderzyli? – Otrząsnęła się i zapytała o to, czego się najbardziej bała.

Kobieta rzuciła jej przestraszone spojrzenie.

– No, magią...

Sonea poczuła, jakby świat uciekał jej spod nóg. Sachakańscy magowie w Kyralii.

_Ichani. _

Serce przyspieszyło jej przerażone, a w płucach zabrakło powietrza, przez co musiała szybciej oddychać. Była także pewna, że zbladła, o ile to jeszcze w ogóle możliwe.

Potrzebowała Akkarina.

Na drugim końcu wioski byli Ichani. A tam pobiegł przecież Dorrien. _Dorrien!_ Był w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, musiała mu pomóc. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, z czym przyszło mu walczyć. Nie, nie mógł z nimi walczyć. Muszą uciekać. Natychmiast uciekać. I powiadomić Gildię.

– Niech wszyscy uciekają do lasu – powiedziała twardo i wyraźnie do kobiety, aby mieć pewność, że ta zrozumiała. – Idźcie do następnej wioski, najlepiej poruszajcie się tylko nocą. To jest kilka dni stąd, rozumiesz? – Nieznajoma pokiwała głową. – A gdy tam dojdziecie, wyślijcie kogoś wstecz na przeszpiegi, aby się upewnić, że Sachakanie nie ruszyli za wami, tylko poszli w innym kierunku. Idź!

Kobieta odwróciła się i pobiegła. Sonea każdego, kogo spotykała, wysyłała w tamtym kierunku. Po chwili zaczęły dobiegać do niej krzyki, że wszyscy mają uciekać do lasu. Rzuciła się biegiem w kierunku Ichanich. Musiała znaleźć Dorriena.

Wpadła na niego mniej więcej w połowie drogi. Przytulił ją z ulgą, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Upewniła się, że nic mu nie jest i spojrzała na jego twarz – był przerażony. Zapewne już wiedział, że przyszło im walczyć nie tylko ze zwykłym pożarem, ale z magami. Wrogo nastawionymi magami.

– Wysłałam wszystkich do lasu w kierunku sąsiedniej wioski. Idź z nimi, Dorrien – powiedziała do niego, odsuwając się i robiąc kilka kroków do tyłu.

– Bez ciebie nie idę – powiedział.

– Ja ruszę w drugim kierunku. Tam są ranni, potrzebują twojej pomocy. Ja muszę się porozumieć z Gildią, a Sachakanie się zorientują, gdzie poszliście. Poza tym, sama będę się poruszać szybciej niż wy. Dorrien, zaufaj mi. Muszę skontaktować się z Akkarinem.

– Dlaczego akurat z... – zaczął, ale przerwała mu. Położyła mu dłoń na ustach, a gdy zamilkł, zabrała ją. Podeszła do niego, a on nachylił się i ją pocałował.

– Zaufaj mi – szepnęła. Odwróciła się i pobiegła w przeciwnym kierunku niż mieszkańcy.

Pozwoliła sobie na jedno, krótkie spojrzenie do tyłu. Dorrien popędzał ostatnich ludzi i za chwilę wszyscy zniknęli w ciemnym lesie. Sonea podziękowała losowi za to, że jest noc – czekała ją droga przez pola, na których była zupełnie odsłonięta i widoczna. Musiała jak najszybciej pokonać tę część drogi. Dostać się do wioski i...

Właśnie. I co dalej? Walczyć z Ichanimi? Wrócić do Dorriena? A może do Gildii? Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Wiedziała na pewno, że musi kogoś o tym powiadomić. Nie miała siły nawet na kurtuazję i po prostu darowała sobie tytuły.

Znajdowała się już w całkiem bezpiecznej odległości od domu. Wiedziała, że Ichani usłyszą wszystko, co powie, ale nie miała wyboru. Musiała zaryzykować. Wyostrzyła zmysły i wysłała zawołanie:

~ _Akkarin!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lorlen jeszcze nigdy nie widział, aby magowie – zwłaszcza wybudzeni ze snu w środku nocy – pojawiali się w sali dziennej tak szybko. Rozejrzał się i niemal parsknął śmiechem – chyba nigdy Starszyzna nie spotykała się w nocy, w, nomen omen, sali dziennej.

A potem przypomniał sobie powód zebrania i na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego i skąd Akkarin znał czarną magię, aczkolwiek podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z najeźdźcami. Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się – brakowało jedynie Arcymistrzyni Vinary. Skupił wzrok na Akkarinie – siedział na swoim krześle i sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego, ale coś było nie tak. Marszczył lekko czoło, a jego wzrok pozostawał nieobecny, jakby śledził jakieś wydarzenia, których nikt inny nie mógł dostrzec. Jakby myślami był daleko stąd.

Drzwi zamknęły się i po chwili dołączyła do nich przełożona Uzdrowicieli. Lorlen zauważył, że jego przyjaciel skupił się na magach będących w sali dziennej. Administrator spojrzał na twarz każdego z zebranych – w większości wyrażały strach. Może nie tak wielki, jaki wyczuł w mentalnym głosie Sonei, ale równie duży. Musiała być naprawdę przerażona, skoro darowała sobie nawet tytuły i zwróciła się do Wielkiego Mistrza po imieniu.

I fakt, iż zwróciła się do Akkarina, utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że jego przyjaciel miał sporo wspólnego z nieznajomymi, niż Lorlen mógł kiedykolwiek przypuszczać. A to oznaczało, że Sonea znała prawdę. I musiała też mieć z nimi sporo wspólnego.

Wyczuł, że Akkarin przypatruje mu się z dezaprobatą. Rzucił spojrzenie na pierścień – pewnie słuchał i znał aktualnie każdą jego myśl. Po skończeniu studiów przez Soneę, Rothen również zaczął nosić pierścień. A Sonea wyjechała, wyjechała daleko i mogła bez przeszkód wydać tajemnicę Akkarina. Miała niby pierścień z krwawym kamieniem, ale...

Lorlen poczuł się zniecierpliwiony.

– Przekaz od Mistrzyni Sonei był jasny – Sachakanie weszli do Kyralii przez Przełęcz Południową... – Mistrz Balkan krążył po sali dziennej w tę i z powrotem. Lorlena zaczęło to jego chodzenie irytować, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Nie to się teraz liczyło.

– Z pewnością chcieli zrobić to niepostrzeżenie. – Po lewej stronie Lorlena odezwał się Mistrz Sarrin.

– Ale im się nie udało – wtrąciła Mistrzyni Vinara. – Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że w akurat zaatakowanej wiosce będzie dwóch magów? Nikłe – odpowiedziała na pytanie, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała gorycz.

– Co z Mistrzem Dorrienem i Mistrzynią Soneą? – odezwał się w końcu Lorlen. Postanowił wszystko to uregulować i zacząć od początku – a ta dwójka magów była właśnie na początku.

– Mistrz Dorrien zmierza do sąsiedniej wioski wraz z ocalałymi chłopami. – Akkarin w końcu zabrał głos. Wszystkie pary oczy spoczęły na nim. – Mistrzyni Sonea... – Wielki Mistrz zawahał się. – Ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Przybędzie do Imardinu najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe.

– Powinniśmy zebrać wszystkich magów w Gildii, tu, w Imardinie. Nie ma sensu, aby próbowali pojedynczo walczyć. – Balkan dokończył to, co miał na myśli Akkarin.

– W rzeczy samej – potwierdził mag w czarnej szacie.

Zapadła przytłaczająca cisza. Dwóch dziekanów wymieniało krótkie spojrzenia. Akkarin znów zdawał się być myślami daleko stąd, Vinara wyglądała, jakby nad czymś usilnie dumała. Mistrz Balkan był zbulwersowany i zniecierpliwiony. Zdaniem Lorlena wyglądał, jakby chciał zapytać, co się tak w ogóle dzieje, dlaczego Kyralię atakują Sachakanie. Coś w jego twarzy utwierdzało Administratora w przekonaniu, że Wojownik nie traktuje Sachakan jako zagrożenia – wiedział, że nie jest ich więcej niż kilkunastu.

~ _To moment, w którym ty powinieneś zainterweniować._ ~ Wysłał do Akkarina przez pierścień. Wielki Mistrz wbił w niego chłodne spojrzenie. _~ Inaczej Balkan stwierdzi, że nie mamy się czym przejmować – ostatecznie nas jest kilkaset, ich raptem kilkunastu._

Akkarin westchnął ciężko i zabrał w końcu głos. Nie miał innego wyboru, to był ten moment, w którym już gorzej być nie może. I miał wielką nadzieje, że Balkan nie zajmie się teraz złamanym przez niego prawem, a porządnie weźmie za przygotowanie do wojny, która niechybnie ich czekała.

– Ci Sachakanie to Ichani. Są to magowie, wygnani przez Króla, w większości zamieszkujący pustkowie. – Zapadła cisza. Każdy słuchał Akkarina. – Używają czarnej magii. – Vinara wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk. – Każdy z nich ma kilkunastu niewolników, od których każdego dnia pobierają moc. Dysponują oni sporym zasobem energii, porównywalnym z naszą mocą. Wyobraźnie sobie czarnego maga, który ma dziesięciu niewolników. Gdyby czerpał moc tylko od połowy z nich co parę dni, w ciągu kilku tygodni mógłby stać się wiele set razy potężniejszy od każdego z magów Gildii.

Zapadło milczenie.

– Czy jest coś, co możemy zrobić? – zapytał Administrator Kito.

– Jest pewne rozwiązanie... – Akkarin powiódł wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych. – Czarna magia – powiedział tylko.


	4. Chapter 4

Gdy Sonea dotarła do wioski, świtało już. Była zmęczona, brudna, mokra i podrapana. Droga, nawet przez pola, w środku nocy nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Wpadła parę razy w jakieś brudne kałuże z wodą, pewnie przygotowane dla zwierząt. Gdy tylko zeszła z pola, do pokonania został jej jeszcze jeden, nieduży lasek. Szła po omacku, bojąc się użyć magii. Obawiała się, że Ichani ruszyli za nią, a nie prosto do Imardinu. Miała nadzieję, że Dorrien i mieszkańcy wioski oddalili się już wystarczająco od drogi. I że nic im nie groziło.

Rozejrzała się dookoła – niektórzy chłopi już pracowali, ale większość jeszcze spała. Musiała porozmawiać z kimś, kto tu rządzi, mniej więcej. I dostać się do Imardinu. Szybko uświadomiła sobie, że czeka ją wyścig z czasem – Ichani mieli przewagę. Będzie musiała podróżować mniejszymi drogami, co oznaczało dłuższą trasę – główną drogą szli Sachakanie.

Przeklęła cicho pod nosem. Ruszyła pewnym krokiem w kierunku centrum wioski, a mijani ludzie przypatrywali jej się ze zdumieniem – szata Uzdrowicielki była w strzępach, we włosach miała małe gałązki, a ponadto była mokra do pasa.

_Mój wygląd sporo odbiega chociażby od normalności, _pomyślała. _O elegancji nie wspominając._

Zatrzymała jakiegoś przechodzącego chłopa. Zaprowadził ją do jednego z większych domów, gdzie mieszkał mężczyzna, którego szanowali i słuchali wszyscy. Zapukała, a otworzyła jej kobieta. Spojrzała zdumionym wzrokiem na szatę maga Gildii, a potem wpuściła ją bez słowa do środka.

– Czy zastałam twojego męża? – Sonea zapytała prosto z mostu. Czas naglił.

– On śpi, pani – powiedziała kobieta, a na jej twarzy pojawił się strach. _Ja też byłabym zdziwiona i przerażona, jeśli z moim mężem chciałaby się widzieć jakaś magiczka, w dodatku tak wyglądając, _pomyślała. – Proszę usiąść. – Wskazała jej miejsce przy ogromnym stole.

Sonea zajęła pierwsze z brzegu krzesło i rozejrzała się po izbie. Człowiek był z pewnością bogatszy niż wszyscy mieszkańcy jej wioski, ale nie tak bogaty jak Złodzieje, nawet ci słabsi. Siedziała tak kilka minut, aż w końcu drzwi do izby otwarły się i wszedł przez nie wysoki, tęgi mężczyzna. Wstała. Czas naglił.

– Naszą wioskę zaatakowali Sachakanie – zaczęła od razu, nie bawiąc się nawet w jakieś powitania. Mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy ze strachu. – Ale spokojnie, idą prosto do Imardinu. Nic wam nie grozi. Za to ja muszę się dostać jak najszybciej do stolicy – powiedziała to twardo i wyraźnie.

– Każę ci osiodłać konia, pani – powiedział. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

– Masz może mapę Kyralii? – zapytała.

Pokiwał głową i wyszedł na chwilę, zostawiając ją samą. Gdy wrócił niósł zwinięty w rulon pergamin, postrzępiony tu i ówdzie, jak zauważyła Sonea. Sprzątnął wszystko ze stołu i rozłożył mapę. Pochylili się oboje nad pergaminem.

– Sachakanie idą główną drogą – powiedziała. – Są mniej więcej w połowie drogi między Galią a rozwidleniem dróg.

– Jeśli jechałabyś dzień i noc, pani, i do tego drogą, mogłabyś ich wyprzedzić, o tu. – Wskazał palcem rozwidlenie, gdzie jedna z dróg biegła na przełęcz – tą szli Ichani, a druga do miasta Sarin. – Do Sarin jest pół godziny drogi.

– Czyli mogę się przypadkiem z nimi spotkać na rozwidleniu – powiedziała i aż przebiegł ją dreszcz. Nie chciała tak szybko dać się złapać. Inaczej, nie chciała w ogóle mieć nic do czynienia z Ichanimi bez całej Gildii za plecami.

– Nie, jeśli się pospieszysz. Tymi drogami – wskazał na te mniejsze, ledwo widoczne – możesz nie zdążyć. Koń zbyt będzie się męczył. To drogi przez lasy, pagórki... ciężkie drogi.

Sonea wbiła wzrok w mapę. Musiała się jak najszybciej dostać do stolicy. Prześledziła drogę z Sarin do rozwidlenia. Jeśli zauważy coś niebezpiecznego, może pójść mniejszą drogą do Imardinu, kierując się bezpośrednio na Coldbridge. Wyminęłaby Calię wtedy, więc nie miałaby gdzie wymienić konia... I tak źle i tak źle. Westchnęła poirytowana.

– Dziękuje za twoją pomoc – powiedziała. – Będę już ruszać.

– Twój koń już czeka, pani. – Wyjrzał przez okno.

Sonea spojrzała na siebie.

– Czy twoja żona nie ma przypadkiem paru zbędnych ubrań? – zapytała.

Wiedziała, że powinna zapłacić, ale nie miała przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Wiedziała również, że daliby jej ubrania bez słowa, w końcu była magiczką. Wyraźnie się jej bali.

Mężczyzna wrócił z kilkoma ubraniami.

– Mogłabym się gdzieś przebrać? – zapytała.

Zaprowadził ją do małego pokoju. Ściągnęła z siebie porozdzieraną szatę Uzdrowicielki i została w samej cienkiej koszuli i spodniach, które nosiła pod szatą. Wciągnęła na siebie koszulę przyniesioną przez chłopa. Była miła w dotyku i ciepła, więc Sonea była wdzięczna za nią. Przynajmniej była pewna, że nie zmarznie. Ze sterty ubrań wygrzebała jeszcze zniszczoną chustkę. Powyciągała gałęzie i listki z włosów na tyle, ile się dało i ubrała chustkę na włosy. _Przynajmniej włosy nie będą mi spadać na twarz._

Wyszła z budynku i podeszła do osiodłanego konia. Wdrapała się na siodło i zauważyła, że żona chłopa przygotowała jej nieco prowiantu, który przywiązany był do uprzęży. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko – w Imardinie takie rzeczy nigdy nie miały miejsca, nikt dobrowolnie się niczym nie dzielił. A mieszkańcy wioski wcale nie byli bogatsi od mieszkańców slumsów.

Z nieba zaczął padać lekki deszcz. Osłoniła się tarczą, w której również ogrzała powietrze – dzisiejszy dzień był niezwykle chłodny. Pędziła jak szalona, żałując, że nie może magią wzmocnić również konia. Cały czas leczyła obolałe mięśnie – odwykła od jakichkolwiek podróży konno. A już na pewno takich długich.

Dochodził świt, gdy dotarła do rozwidlenia. Upewniła się, że nie zbliżają się do niego Ichani i galopem pognała w dół stromej drogi. Gdy dotarła do Calii, było już zupełnie ciemno. Odetchnęła z ulgą – miasto było opustoszałe, ale nie zniszczone. Znaczyło to tyle, że Gildia na pewno kazała mieszkańcom uciekać, a Ichani jeszcze tu nie przybyli. Serce jej ucieszone podskoczyło. _Udało mi się ich wyprzedzić._

Zeskoczyła z konia i ledwo utrzymała się w pozycji pionowej. Znalezienie drugiego konia nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Mieszkańcy nie zabrali ze sobą dużo rzeczy. Znalazła nawet nieco prowiantu. Osiodłała nowego konia i zastanowiła się.

_Muszę się jak najszybciej dostać do Gildii. Ale podróż w nocy nie wydaje się być zbyt mądrym pomysłem. Z drugiej strony, nie wiem, czy Ichani podróżują nocą czy nie. _Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę, to obudzić się rano i zobaczyć Ichanich. _Nie, stanowczo wolę podróżować nocą._

Świtem dotarła do Coldbridge. Tutaj było więcej mieszkańców, widocznie Ichani byli jeszcze dość daleko. Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Udało jej się. Wymieniła konia – ten wyglądał całkiem dobrze, ale był to praktycznie ostatni przystanek przez Imardinem. Wolała dmuchać na zimne, niż być zmuszoną część drogi pokonać pieszo.

Do Imardinu jechała cały kolejny dzień i noc. Droga zakręcała bez sensu, ale wolała nie ryzykować żadnych skrótów. Miała sporo czasu, mogła iść na około.

Nieraz zastanawiała się, co dzieje się z Dorrienem i mieszkańcami wioski, w jaki sposób chce się bronić Gildia. Czy Akkarin wyznał prawdę o Ichanich, czy wyznał prawdę o sobie. A jeśli tak, to ile powiedział. Liczyła, że jej udział zachował w sekrecie. Chociaż wiedziała, że w końcu będzie musiała się posłużyć czarną magią... wolała to odwlekać. Nie była pewna, jak zareaguje Gildia, co zrobią. _Powinni być wdzięczni Akkarinowi za tę czarną magię, _pomyślała z goryczą. _Inaczej nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans._

W polu widzenia pojawiły się pierwsze mury. Niemal zachciało jej się głośno roześmiać – dotarła. Po tych nieprzespanych nocach i dniach była skrajnie wyczerpana i głodna. Jedzenie, które zabrała z Calii, zdążyło jej się już dawno skończyć. Gdyby nie magia, pewnie spadłaby gdzieś po drodze z konia. Przyjrzała się zwierzęciu – ono już też miało dość.

Szybko dotarła do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wartownicy przyglądali jej się z uwagą, gdy ich mijała na koniu, kierując się prosto do Gildii.

~ _Rothen?_ – zapytała, licząc, że będzie mogła wrócić do jego mieszkania i do swojego starego pokoju.

~ _Sonea! _– Ucieszył się, że ją słyszy. ~ _Gdzie jesteś?_

~ _Za kilka minut powinnam być... na miejscu _~ przekazała, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że Ichani na pewno podsłuchują. ~ _Byłabym wdzięczna, jakby Tania przygotowała mi szatę._

~ _Spotkamy się wieczorem, Soneo _~ wysłał. Poczuła się zdezorientowana. Dlaczego dopiero wieczorem. Musiał mieć jakieś powody, aby odwlec spotkanie z nią. Postanowiła nie pytać.

~ _Dobrze._

Przekroczyła mury Gildii i poczuła, że znów jest w domu. Zadziwiające, nie umiała nazywać wioski domem, tak jak nazywała nim Gildię. A z drugiej strony, po przybyciu do Gildii ze slumsów dość szybko zaczęła ją uważać za swoją. Zeskoczyła z konia i spojrzała w kierunku Uniwersytetu – było dziwnie pusto. Potem przypomniała sobie, że dochodziła pora obiadu.

– Odprowadź konia do stajni. – Tuż za nią rozległ się znajomy, rozkazujący głos.

Odwróciła się błyskawicznie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Akkarinem. Służący już chwycił za uzdę i prowadził zwierzę.

– Wielki Mistrzu. – Skinęła głową. Bądź co bądź, kłaniać to ona się przed nim nie będzie.

Uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

– Soneo. – W jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie i dezaprobata.

– Nie wiedziałam. – Oburzyła się. – Nie wiedziałam, czy zachowujemy się oficjalnie. No wiesz, Wielki Mistrz i Mistrzyni, czy jak dawniej.

– Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział i uniósł brew. Zachciało jej się śmiać.

– Jesteśmy – odpowiedziała gładko. A potem nagle zmrużyła oczy, uświadamiając sobie coś. – Przez ciebie Rothen spotka się ze mną dopiero wieczorem.

– Oczywiście – mruknął. Podniósł wzrok i objął nim cały dziedziniec. Gdy znów na nią spojrzał, był niezadowolony. – Pozwolisz, że zaproszę cię na obiad w Rezydencji, a ty się zgodzisz. – Znów podejmował decyzję za nią. Już nawet jej to tak nie przeszkadzało jak kiedyś.

Obróciła się przez ramię i dostrzegła Mistrza Balkana, przyglądającego im się uważnie.

– Z przyjemnością – odpowiedziała złośliwie. Zaśmiał się cicho.

– Pomyślałem, że musimy porozmawiać. Ustalić pewne rzeczy. – Ruszył w stronę Rezydencji. Szybko zrównała z nim krok. – Ustalić jakąś wersję wydarzeń, zanim rzucę się na pożarcie Starszyźnie.

– Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej, a ona wywróciła oczami.


	5. Chapter 5

Drzwi otworzyły się pod jej lekkim dotykiem jak zawsze, gdy była jeszcze jego nowicjuszką. Zatrzymała się w salonie – w końcu była gościem, nie powinna tak bezczelnie rzucać się od razu do jadalni. Na myśl o potrawach, które przygotował Takan, napłynęła jej ślinka do ust.

– Ale musimy trochę poczekać na obiad – odezwał się nagle, jakby czytał w jej myślach. _Może czytał,_ pomyślała. _Ale nie, nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego bez wyraźnego powodu._

– Szkoda – mruknęła, kierując się ku swojemu dawnemu fotelowi. Wielki Mistrz zajął swój i wbił w nią czarne oczy.

– Jesteś głodna. – Nie było to pytanie, po prostu stwierdził fakt.

– Jak wilk – potwierdziła. – A przypominając sobie, jakim genialnym kucharzem był Takan... zrobiłabym się głodna, nawet gdybym głodna nie była.

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się, jakby nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał.

– Wina? – zapytał.

Pokiwała głową. Wstał i udał się do szafki, skąd wyciągnął już napoczętą butelkę ciemnego Anuren. Nachylił się i chwycił również dwa kieliszki. Postawił je na szafce i nalał do nich czerwonego wina.

Wrócił i podał jej jeden. Usiadł w swoim fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

– Więc w końcu będę mogła spróbować to wino, bez którego Wielki Mistrz Gildii Magów nie wyobraża sobie życia – powiedziała, pozwalając, aby w jej głosie pobrzmiewało nieco kpiny.

– No, nie przesadzaj. – Przybrał poważną minę, ale w jego oczach błyszczało rozbawienie.

Roześmiała się głośno. Już zdążyła zapomnieć, jak diabelsko go lubiła. I te ich rozmowy, w których nieraz się przekomarzali i robili sobie na złość. Rozbawienie zniknęło z jego twarzy – stała się znów bez wyrazu niczym maska. _No, to teraz czas na poważniejsze rozmowy,_ pomyślała.

– Opowiedz mi wszystko dokładnie, Soneo.

Przypominanie sobie tego wszystkiego przywołało falę bólu. Nie miała żadnego kontaktu z Dorrienem, Starszyzna wydała zakaz komunikacji mentalnej. Nie miała czasu wysyłać listu, który i tak doszedłby tam dopiero za kilka dni. Nawet nie wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie znajduje się Dorrien – jak miała wysłać list? Posłaniec na pewno nie szukałby go w okolicach całej przełęczy.

– Zaatakowali w nocy – rozpoczęła. – Wszyscy spali. Obudził nas huk, ogromny wybuch. Początkowo byliśmy pewni, że to po prostu pożar, nic więcej. Dopiero jakaś kobieta powiedziała, że ci ludzie nie są z naszego kraju i używają magii – łatwo się domyślić, że to Ichani. Byłam jedyną osobą, która rozumiała, co się właściwie dzieje. – Westchnęła głęboko i odgarnęła dłonią włosy z czoła. – Wszyscy mieszkańcy wraz z Dorrienem poszli lasem do sąsiedniej wioski. Ja udałam się w przeciwnym kierunku.

– Ichani zorientowaliby się, gdzie jesteś po wysyłanych obrazach – dopowiedział. Pokiwała głową i kontynuowała, jakby wcale jej nie przerwał.

– Rano dotarłam do wioski, potem jechałam drogą z Sarin. Udało mi się Ichanich wyprzedzić. Nie wiem, ilu ich jest...

– Ja wiem. – Zacisnął usta, jakby czymś niezadowolony. – Jedenastu.

Otwarła oczy z przerażenia i szoku. _Aż tylu?!_

– Dużo. – Przypomniało jej się coś. – Zawsze uważałeś, że nie będzie ich więcej niż dziesięciu.

– Myliłem się. – Wzruszył ramionami. Wstał i zaczął chodzić po salonie, a ona przypomniała sobie o winie. Zamoczyła w nim usta – było słodkie i nieco ostre. _Ciekawe połączenie, _pomyślała. _I rzeczywiście jest takie dobre, jak zawsze myślałam._

– Gdzie są Ichani?

– W porównaniu do ciebie spędzają noce na śnie. Są aktualnie w Calii. Będą tu za trzy dni.

– Co zrobisz? – zapytała cicho, trzymając kieliszek delikatnie w ręce.

Zatrzymał się i oparł o najbliższą ścianę. Założył ręce na torsie i przez chwilę obserwował ją uważnym, oceniającym wzrokiem, a potem spojrzał znów w niewiadomym kierunku.

– Powiedziałem Gildii prawdę. – Niemal upuściła kieliszek. Zorientowała się w ostatniej chwili i dla bezpieczeństwa odłożyła go na stoliczek, obawiając się swojej reakcji na kolejne rewelacje Akkarina. – Balkan zachował się jak głupiec.

– Jakby kiedyś się tak nie zachowywał... – wtrąciła Sonea. Akkarin spojrzał na nią ostro.

– Powinienem cię upomnieć za takie uwagi, ale mi się nie chce – powiedział. A potem zamrugał. – Zresztą nie. Powinnaś już sama wiedzieć, że takie uwagi są nie na miejscu.

Wstała i podeszła do okna. Wyjrzała przez nie. Po ogrodach przechadzało się paru magów, a właściwie biegało. Między rezydencjami a domem, gdzie mieszkała reszta magów. Służących było za to mnóstwo. Każdy z nich się gdzieś spieszył. Pomyślała, że zna przyczyny tego nagłego ruchu.

– Nawet jeśli się ze mną zgadzasz? – Odwróciła się i oparła o parapet.

– Nawet jeśli. – Uniósł kąciki ust. – Po tej całej wojnie czeka mnie przesłuchanie. A potem najprawdopodobniej wyrzucą mnie z Gildii i zwiążą moją moc.

Odepchnęła się od parapetu i podeszła do niego, patrząc nań uważnie.

– A ty się tak po prostu zgodzisz? – Uniosła brwi. – Po tym wszystkim? Nawet po tym, że praktycznie to ty uratujesz Gildię? I twoja czarna magia? Ile oni wiedzą?

– Powiedziałem im wszystko. – Musiał zauważyć strach w jej oczach, bo natychmiast się poprawił. – Wszystko dotyczące mnie. Czasy, gdy byłem niewolnikiem, naukę czarnej magii, powrót do Gildii, mordowanie kolejnych szpiegów. O tobie nic nie powiedziałem.

Odetchnęła wyraźnie z ulga.

– Dlaczego się nie sprzeciwisz?

– Przesłuchanie to wola Króla – powiedział. – Nawet jako Wielki Mistrz nic nie mogę zrobić. Nic zgodnego z prawem.

– Nie mogą tego zrobić! – Prawie krzyknęła. Wzięła głęboki oddech i uspokoiła się. – Po tym wszystkim tak po prostu dasz sobie związać moc?!

Nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył na nią ze smutkiem. W jego oczach było coś jeszcze, ale tej drugiej emocji nie umiała określić. Zacisnął powieki, a gdy je otworzył znów miał twarde spojrzenie.

– Takan zaprasza nas na obiad – powiedział.

Ruszyła za nim do jadalni. Zachowywali się tak, jakby nie znała drogi – a znała ją przecież doskonale. Przy ostatnich drzwiach Akkarin zatrzymał się i przepuścił ją kurtuazyjnie jak zawsze. Pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. Zajęła swoje miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

Na widok służącego w jej sercu pojawiła się sympatia. Uśmiechnął się serdecznie na jej widok i rzucił jej oceniające spojrzenie. Zmarszczyła brwi. Dlaczego wszyscy ją oceniają, jakby nie widzieli jej kilka lat, a nie zaledwie rok? Czyżby tak bardzo się zmieniła?

Poczekała, aż Akkarin nałoży sobie coś, aż sama sięgnęła po swoje ulubione plasterki mięsa rassooków. Przeleciała jej przez głowę myśl, czyżby Takan pamiętał, co lubiła najbardziej, ale szybko odpowiedziała sobie, że nie. Ryba była przygotowana w innej panierce niż zawsze i nie smakowała tak wykwintnie jak kiedyś. Jednak fioletowa fasola była doskonała jak zawsze.

Podniosła wzrok i spotkała spojrzenie Akkarina. Poczuła, jak jej policzki mimowolnie oblewają się purpurą. _Zachowujesz się gorzej, niż jak miałaś kilkanaście lat, a nie dwadzieścia parę, _zganiła samą siebie w myślach.

A potem niemal parsknęła śmiechem, gdy sobie coś przypomniała – jej pierwszy obiad w jego towarzystwie. Siedział wtedy jak teraz, naprzeciwko niej, z podbródkiem opartym na dłoni i przyglądał jej się tym samym spojrzeniem, którego do dziś nie umiała rozszyfrować. Powstrzymała parsknięcie, ale nie powstrzymała uśmiechu – odwzajemnił go, a potem wyprostował się i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

– Najadłaś się? – zapytał. Rzuciła tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku fioletowej fasolki, ale powiedziała:

– Tak.

– Martwisz się cały czas – powiedział. Otwarła szeroko oczy – naprawdę? Ukrywała niepokój, a on i tak go zauważył. _Przecież on cię zna,_ pomyślała.

– Tak, martwię. Zakazano komunikacji mentalnej, nie wiem co z mieszkańcami wioski i Dorrienem. Nie wiem, czy udało im się dotrzeć, gdzie się znajdują.

– Na pewno nic im nie jest. Ichani ruszyli prosto w kierunku Imardinu – powiedział.

– Zapewne masz rację, ale... – zawahała się.

Wstał, a ona zrozumiała, że pora ruszyć na zebranie magów w sali dziennej. Wstała za nim i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z rezydencji. Gdy schodzili po schodach, odwrócił się i rzucił przez ramię:

– A ty w końcu wyszłaś za Dorriena? – zapytał.

Prawie spadła ze schodów. Potknęła się i widziała, że zauważył to. Oblała się znów rumieńcem i zdobyła na neutralny ton.

– Jeszcze nie – powiedziała. Schodził po schodach dalej, a ona patrzyła pod nogi, aby znów nie się nie potknąć i tym razem naprawdę nie spaść. Akkarin potrafił czasem ją zaskoczyć. – Ale gdy to wszystko się skończy, prawdopodobnie zostanę jego żoną – wymamrotała. Dlaczego nie potrafiła się z tego cieszyć? Powinna skakać z radości, a tymczasem jej myśli zajmowała tylko wojna. _Powinien to być mój powód, dla którego warto przeżyć – ślub z Dorrienem, _powiedziała sama sobie.

– A ty ożeniłeś się z kimś? – zapytała, dziękując losowi za to, że ona idzie z tyłu i on nie może widzieć jej twarzy.

– Nie, zamierzam zostać wiecznym kawalerem – odpowiedział żartobliwie.

_A co cię to obchodzi? _– zapytał ją jakiś wewnętrzny głos. Odgoniła od siebie rozdrażnienie.

_Grzeczność, _odpowiedziała. _On zapytał, więc ja również._

_Grzeczność... oczywiście. _Głos się z niej naigrawał. Poczuła napływającą ze wszystkich stron złość.

_A niby co? – _zapytała.

Głos nie znał odpowiedzi. Prychnęła poirytowana, wciąż patrząc pod nogi. Akkarina musiało zaniepokoić to prychnięcie, bo zatrzymał się. Patrząc pod nogi, uderzyła czołem w jego plecy, zanim zdążył się obrócić. Odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się – wytłumaczyła, zawzięcie unikając jego wzroku. Głos zasiał w jej umyśle ziarenko niepokoju.

– Nie szkodzi – odpowiedział. – Pospieszmy się, bo inaczej będziemy spóźnieni.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Szybko zrównała z nim krok, przygryzając język i darując sobie komentarze na temat względów dla ludzi mających krótsze nogi. Żartowali po drodze, co chwilę któreś z nich parskało śmiechem, a niepokój Sonei powoli zaczynał się rozmywać.

_Dorrien jest bezpieczny. Teraz nie myśl o nim, tylko skup się na Gildii i Ichanich._


	6. Chapter 6

Siedziała obok Rothena na zebraniu. Nie było to już zwykłe spotkanie Starszyzny. Zwołano wszystkich magów. Powoli docierali nawet ci z innych Krain Sprzymierzonych. Krótko przed przybyciem pojawiło się tu kilkunastu ciemnoskórych Lonmarczyków. Elyńczycy byli w drodze, zdążyła się już dowiedzieć – a raczej wypytać Akkarina – byli niedaleko. A dokładniej mówiąc, docierali do Ferryrest. Stamtąd miał ich zabrać statek prosto do Imardinu.

Rozejrzała się po sali. Wszyscy magowie powoli zajmowali swoje miejsca. Mimo spekulacji Akkarina, pojawili się sporo przed czasem. Oczywiście zaatakowały ją zewsząd spojrzenia, gdy pojawiła się tu z Wielki Mistrzem, ale przywykła do tego. Gdy była jego nowicjuszką, musiała znosić to na co dzień.

Wszystkie krzesła Starszyzny były już zajęte. Pojawił się nawet Król wraz z doradcami. Spojrzała krótko na władcę, a potem jej wzrok zsunął się niżej na Akkarina. Wielki Mistrz przyglądał jej się. Serce jej podskoczyło. Gdy zauważył, że patrzy na niego, uśmiechnął się lekko kącikami ust. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął na jej wargi. A potem nie wiadomo dlaczego spojrzała na Rothena – zauważył tę wymianę uśmiechów i przyglądał jej się z niepokojem.

_Rothen wie o czarnej magii, _przypomniała sobie. _Nie powinnaś mu dawać żadnych powodów do myślenia, że ty wiesz więcej niż on._

Gdy kończyła naukę, ustalili z Akkarinem, że Rothen również otrzyma pierścień z kamieniem. Aby wyglądało to wiarygodnie, ona również otrzymała pierścień. Ale niedziałający. Akkarin jej ufał. Albo raczej wiedział, że on zna jej tajemnice, ona jego. Najkorzystniej będzie dla nich obojga, jeśli zachowają milczenie i nie wydarzą wzajemnie swoich sekretów. Stworzyła kamień i to był ten pierścień, który rzekomo dał jej były mentor. Kamień nie działał – nie może przecież znać swoich myśli dzięki kamieniowi, bo i tak je zna. Odetchnęła wtedy z ulgą, gdy się okazało, że pierścień zrobi sama dla siebie, a nie Akkarin wykona go dla niej, a ona go potem zniszczy. Oznaczałoby to, że musi go nosić co najmniej przez pewien czas, a ona nie chciała dać mu wtedy dostępu do swojej głowy – była wtedy na etapie dziwacznej fascynacji nim, która ostatecznie zniknęła, gdy wyjechała. Sama myśl, że mógł o tym wiedzieć, wzbudzała zażenowanie nawet dzisiaj.

Spotkanie minęło bardzo szybko. Nie dowiedziała się niczego, czego by wcześniej nie wiedziała. Ale udawała zainteresowaną na użytek Rothena. Gdy Lorlen oficjalnie zakończył zebranie, ucieszyła się. Poszła wraz z Rothenem do jego mieszkania, gdzie czekał na nią jej stary pokój i Tania, niecierpliwiąca się, aby ją znów zobaczyć. Służąca usiłowała jej wmówić, że wygląda jeszcze ładniej niż wtedy, gdy kończyła naukę, ale Sonea zbytnio jej nie wierzyła. Kobieta była po prostu miła.

Siedziała w fotelu i piła rakę. Doskonale wiedziała, że Rothen nigdy się do niej nie przekona i wciąż pozostaje wierny sumi. Wypytywał ją o wszystko. Początkowo zadawał błahe pytania o wioskę, o zdrowie Dorriena, o dom, o wszystkie nieistotne szczegóły. Ale gdy zapytał o termin ślubu, poczuła się lekko zaniepokojona. _Nigdy o to nie pytał, _uświadomiła sobie. Zatem i jego coś musiało zaniepokoić w jej zachowaniu. _Tylko co?_

Odpowiadała najzwięźlej, jak tylko umiała. Na takim wypytywaniu minął im pierwszy wieczór – najkrótszy z nich wszystkich. Szybko poczuła się taka zmęczona, że bała się, iż zaśnie w fotelu. Wstała i poszła do swojego pokoju. Gdy zdejmowała z siebie ubrania, które dostała jeszcze od żony chłopa z wioski obok ich, zastanowiła się, kiedy ostatnio spała. Kilka dni temu, uświadomiła sobie z przerażeniem. Musiała się wyspać, uzdrawiająca moc niedługo zaczęłaby być szkodliwa dla jej ciała. Potrzebowała odpoczynku.

Sny miała dziwne i niespokojne. Gdy obudziła się następnego dnia, słońce było już w zenicie. Rothen pozwolił jej się wyspać. Nie czekało ich dzisiaj nic ważnego, a wiedział, że była bardzo zmęczona. Udała się do łaźni i spędziła tam blisko dwie godziny. Wróciła, zjadła obiad. Drugi dzień minął bardzo szybko. Tego wieczoru rozmawiali jak kiedyś, gdy była nowicjuszką. Gdy obudziła się trzeciego ranka, uświadomiła sobie z przerażeniem, że jutro o świcie do Imardinu zawitają Sachakanie.

Gildia odrzuciła pomysł walki wręcz. Gdyby zebrać wszystkich magów i ustawić ich naprzeciw Ichanich, Kyralianie nie mieliby żadnych szans. Mistrz Sarrin wpadł na pomysł, aby magowie się rozdzielili i walczyli dwójkami. Przyznała, że to dobry pomysł – mogli zaatakować znienacka. Złodziei, mimo sprzeciwu kapitana Barrana, również włączono do walki. Sonea spotkała się po południu z Cerym i dowiedziała się, że mają dość sporo pomysłów, jak zabić Ichaniego. Ostrzegła go jednak, żeby uciekali najszybciej jak się da – pogroziła mu wybuchem pozostałej w ciele maga mocy. I, co tu dużo mówić, wystraszyła go. _To dobrze, _pomyślała. _Przynajmniej będzie na siebie uważał. _

Miała walczyć w parze z Akkarinem. Nie zdziwiło jej to – magów dobrano według mocy, a ona była silniejsza od Lorlena. Administrator był przerażony, a Balkan wściekły, gdy się okazało, że Lorlen będzie atakować – był silniejszy – a Balkan zajmować się obroną. Gdyby nie ona, Lorlen zajmowałby się obroną siebie i Akkarina, a Balkan mógłby walczyć. Ona wszystko pomieszała. Jej też nie podobał się fakt, iż będzie tylko utrzymywać tarczę, ale odpuściła – w końcu to Akkarin był Wojownikiem, a nie ona.

Ale mimo tego całego poczucia, że Gildia nie jest zagubiona, jak dotychczas sądziła, nie mogła się zgodzić z Akkarinem. Chciała go przekonać, że jego sprawę można rozwiązać zupełnie inaczej.


	7. Chapter 7

Zaczęło się ściemniać, gdy w pełni zdecydowana i przekonana stanęła przed drzwiami rezydencji. Wcześniej ustaliła sobie nawet to, co chce mu powiedzieć i wymyśliła kontrargumenty na wszystko, czego może się spodziewać z jego strony. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego ot tak się po prostu poddawał – to nie był Akkarin, którego kiedyś znała.

Nie rozumiała, że Gildia dotarła do momentu, w którym Akkarin stał się zbędny, bo sami umieli poradzić sobie z czarną magią. Mieli wiedzę, księgi, które przekazał im Wielki Mistrz. Ale o tym wszystkim nie mogła wiedzieć.

Podniosła rękę i zapukała. Drzwi otwarły się i pewnie weszła do środka. Wpadła na niego w salonie: siedział w fotelu w swobodnej pozie, z książką na kolanach i kieliszkiem wina, które właśnie popijał. Gdy ją zobaczył, w jego oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie i coś jeszcze. Odłożył napój na stoliczek i podniósł się, odkładając książkę na fotel.

– Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, Soneo – powiedział.

– Musimy porozmawiać – rzuciła i zeszła po kilku małych schodkach z wejścia do salonu. Opadła na fotel i zamknęła oczy na chwilę. Gdy je otwarła, Akkarin siedział w fotelu i wpatrywał się w nią wystudiowanym, pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniem. – Chcę zrozumieć, dlaczego to robisz.

– Dlaczego robię co? – zapytał, jakby mogło chodzić o mnóstwo rzeczy. _Może, _uświadomiła sobie z lekką obawą. _Ile Akkarin miał sekretów? A ile z nich znam?_

– Poddajesz się – powiedziała. – Przecież to zawsze było robione dla Gildii. – Takie było jej zdanie. Został Wielki Mistrzem, aby chronić Gildię. Nauczył się czarnej magii, aby uciec. Zabijał, aby chronić Gildię. Miał przed Gildią tajemnice, aby ją chronić. Niewiedza chroniła Gildię. – Król to zrozumie, Akkarin. – Miała wielką ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Liczyła, że się w końcu opamięta.

– Jesteś taka naiwna – powiedział cicho. Zalała ją wściekłość.

Wyciągnął z szafki kieliszek i nalał jej wina. Przyniósł ze sobą butelkę i jej kieliszek. Podał jej go, a ona przyjrzała się jego zawartości z niepokojem. Jeden kieliszek nic jej nie zrobi. Gdy wypiła drugi, czując w ustach ten intrygujący, słodko ostry smak, stwierdziła, że najwyżej jutro rano będzie ją boleć głowa. Dla maga boląca głowa nie była żadnym zmartwieniem.

Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy w milczeniu wypili pierwszą butelkę. Gdy moczyła usta w kolejny raz zapełnionym przez Akkarina kieliszku, on wreszcie się odezwał:

– Gildia nie pozwala samodzielnie myśleć. – Jego głos był matowy, niemal smutny. – Każdy, kto się wyłamuje, zostaje natychmiast zniszczony. Może to pozostałość po tym, że wszyscy pochodzimy z Domów i zabraniano nam myśleć samodzielnie – nie wiem. W Domach żyjesz według ustalonych zasad, zasad zachowania, moralnych, według ustalonych ideałów, nie ma miejsca na własne. – Obserwowała z zafascynowaniem, jak mówił o życiu, którego nigdy nie znała. I które nie malowało się wcale tak pięknie, jak dotychczas myślała. – Wszyscy, którzy się wyłamują, są natychmiast niszczeni. Weźmy na przykład Dannyla. – Oparł ramię na podłokietniku, a na nim głowę, wpatrując się w nią tym dziwnym wzrokiem. Mimowolnie przeszedł ją dreszcz. – Zrobiłem mu ogromną przysługę, wysyłając go do Elyne. W Gildii wielu magów wręcz go lekceważyło. I to tylko z powodu małej plotki, która pojawiła się, gdy był nowicjuszem. Wiedziałem, że ludzie w Elyne mają lżejsze obyczaje, więc nikt na takie drobne plotki jak niewiadoma preferencja nie zwróci uwagi. Dannyl jest bystry i mądry. Nie mógłby rozwinąć tych umiejętności w Gildii, która oceniałaby go po zachowaniu, a nie po umiejętnościach i motywacjach.

Wszyscy, którzy się wyłamują, zostają zniszczeni. Czarna magia również się wyłamuje, więc my też. My się wyłamujemy z tych sztywnych zasad Gildii, Soneo. O ile dla ciebie jest jeszcze szansa, ja już jestem zniszczony.

– Zniszczony przez Domy, które od dzieciństwa wpajały mi niezrozumiałe zasady. Zniszczony przez Gildię, która nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego nauczyłem się czarnej magii. Dla nich wszystko jest takie proste. Życie jest tylko czarne lub białe. A tak nie jest.

Sonei zakręciło się w głowie i spostrzegła, że kieliszek znów jest pusty. Spojrzała na kieliszek Akkarina, a potem oboje zwrócili wzrok na butelkę – również była pusta. Na stoliczku stały już dwie puste butelki. Parsknęła. Uśmiechnął się, nagle rozbawiony i wstał, kierując się do szafki po kolejną. Obserwowała go i zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej to wszystko mówi. Ile w tym jego własnej chęci, a ile w tym działania alkoholu, który i jej przyjemnie szumiał w głowie. Sięgnął po kolejną butelkę, ale przypadkiem potrącił jedną obok. Upadła, a wykładzina stłumiła uderzenie. Wstała i ruszyła w jego kierunku, a resztki świadomości podpowiadały jej, że powinni już nieco przyhamować z tym winem. Podniósł butelkę i postawił ją na szafce. Oparł się o ścianę i przyłożył palce do skroni.

Podeszła do niego. Za blisko, uświadomiła sobie później. Opuścił ręce i popatrzył na nią zamglonym wzrokiem.

– Gildia zwiąże mi moc – szepnął.

– Ucieknij – odszepnęła. Alkohol podpowiadał jej to rozwiązanie i w tym momencie uważała to za całkiem mądry pomysł.

Zamrugał i spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz. W tym momencie dostrzegła wszystko, co zawsze ukrywał – zmęczenie, mnóstwo niezidentyfikowanych emocji w oczach, jeszcze większe zmęczenie, nieco obaw o przyszłość, zmęczenie, zniecierpliwienie, oczekiwanie i pragnienie. Niemal przeraziła ją ta mieszanka.

– Więc ucieknij razem ze mną – wyszeptał. W jego oczach zapłonęło wyzwanie.

Otwarła usta, ale zamknęła je, bo nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć. Bez wahania chwycił jej drobną twarz w dłonie i pochyliwszy się, pocałował ją. Całował ją namiętnie i gwałtownie, jakby nie chciał już dłużej czekać, bo czekał wystarczająco długo. Całował ją tak, jak jeszcze nikt jej nigdy nie całował, nawet Dorrien. Tylko przez sekundę trwała w bezruchu, zdziwiona tym wszystkim, a potem rozwarła lekko wargi i podjęła tę szaloną grę.

Świadomość miała jeszcze tylko przez chwilę. Później zawładnęły nią emocje i uczucia, jakie w niej rozpalił. Jego język bawił się z jej językiem. Objęła go za szyję, jednocześnie czując, jak jego ramiona zaciskają się mocno na jej talii. Przyciągnął ją do siebie mocniej, a ona z całą siłą, na jaką było ją stać, popchnęła go tak, że oparł się plecami o ścianę.

Szybkim ruchem odwrócił się tak, że to on przyciskał ją do ściany. Oderwał od niej usta na chwilę. Wzięła głęboki oddech, czując dreszcze, gdy przygryzł płatek jej ucha. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, przyciągając jego głowę do siebie, usta do ust. Z zadowoleniem przesunęła językiem po jego dolnej wardze, a on pocałował ją mocniej.

Jego ręce zostawiły jej talię i zawędrowały na jej pośladki. Odsunął się nieco od ściany, przyciągając ją mocniej do siebie. Poczuła, jak jej nogi unoszą się w powietrzu. Objęła udami jego biodra, a on w końcu mógł ją porządnie chwycić. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, gdy musnął wargami na jej szyję.

Jęknęła, gdy ją lekko ugryzł. I natychmiast chciała mu się odwzajemnić pięknym za nadobne. Poczuła, że Akkarin porusza się i zorientowała się, że zaniósł ją do swojej sypialni, w której była kiedyś jako nowicjuszka.

Postawił nią i gwałtownie zaczął szukać wiązania jej szaty. Zieleń opadła na podłogę wraz z czernią, gdy na chwilę rozstając się, zdejmowali przez głowy swoje koszule. Nie odrywając warg od jego warg, przydepnęła nogawki i jakimś cudem zdjęła swoje spodnie. Sięgnęła lekko drżącymi dłońmi do paska jego spodni.

Pościel była przyjemnie zimna, zupełnie różna od gorącej skóry Akkarina przyciśniętej do jej własnej. Jego ciężar sprawiał jej przyjemność, tak samo jak ręce, badające każdy zakamarek jej ciała. Przycisnęła wargi do jego nagiego ramienia, a z jego ust po raz pierwszy wydostał się jęk. Spodobało jej się to. Zbliżała usta, aby pocałować go w drugie ramię, ale zniecierpliwiony rozsunął jej gwałtownie nogi. Po chwili leżała pod nim, jęcząc i wzdychając, odrzucając z przyjemności głowę do tyłu, zaciskając jedną rękę na jego plecach, wbijając w nie paznokcie, a drugą na pościeli. Zanim przymknęła powieki, zobaczyła tylko czarne, zamglone spojrzenie.


	8. Chapter 8

Stojąc obok Akkarina i obserwując miasto, usiłowała sobie poradzić z wyrzutami sumienia, zażenowaniem i wspomnieniami. Wyrzucić z głowy jego chłodne dłonie, pieszczące jej ciało. Ichani zbliżali się – nie widziała samych ludzi, za to zniszczenia, jakie tworzyli. Co chwilę coś wybuchało, dym wznosił się ponad Imardin wyżej, wyżej, ciągle wyżej. Z pewnością wszyscy, którzy uciekli, myśleli, że Imardin przypomina aktualnie gruzowisko. Cóż, tak źle może nie było, ale dobrze również nie. Ichani pobierali moc z budynków, które pozbawione jej, rozpadały się jak domki z kart.

Akkarin postawił wszystko na jedną kartkę i pobrał moc z bariery chroniącej Arenę. Oficjalnie zrobił to Wielki Mistrz, praktycznie działali wspólnie. Połowę pobrał on, połowę ona. Musiał być silniejszy, zawsze był, a w dodatku ona zużyła sporo energii, gdy pomagała Złodziejom w walce z jednym z Sachakan. Cery wymyślił skuteczne sposoby na zabicie niczego nie podejrzewającego Sachakanina, aczkolwiek nie mógł zapewnić swoim ludziom obrony. Ona to robiła – otaczała ich zawsze silną tarczą, przez co wybuch nikogo dotąd nie zabił. Udało im się w ten sposób upolować aż trzech Ichanich, dopóki nie zrozumieli, że sami nie dadzą sobie rady i nie zaczęli współdziałać.

Dwóch zabiła dzięki magii uzdrowicielskiej. Balkan i Lorlen zabili również jednego. Mistrzyni Vinarze udało się upolować kobietę, która samotnie nie miała szans w starciu z dwudziestką magów. Jednego zabili przyjaciele Harrina. Zostało trzech i tych trzech właśnie się zbliżało.

A Akkarin postanowił, że skoro oni są najsilniejsi, to zajmą się Kariko. Miała ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć – najsilniejsi?! Ona z pewnością nie była już silna. On może tak, ale ona – nie.

Bardziej aktualnym problemem było rozdzielenie trzech Ichanich. Nie mieli szans zmierzyć się z trójką. Stała na dachu Uniwersytetu, więc bez trudu zauważyła kilku magów. Udało im się odciągnąć jednego Ichaniego na bok – odetchnęła z ulgą. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku – toczyła się tam zażarta magiczna bitwa.

Gdy w powietrze został wyrzucony Mistrz Sarrin, zabrakło jej nadziei na wygraną. Poruszając się po mieście i slumsach wpadła na mnóstwo ciał zabitych magów Gildii, ale żadne dotychczas nie wstrząsnęło nią tak jak ciało przełożonego Alchemików. Akkarin spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i po chwili jego wzrok spoczął na jej twarzy. Nie chciała spojrzeć mu w oczy, nie odzywała się, odpowiadała tylko na pytania. Zauważyła, że powoli zaczyna go irytować jej zachowanie i wiedziała, że nie stało się nic, czego by sama nie chciała, ale nie potrafiła przestać. Gdy spojrzał na nią, odwróciła wzrok i udała zainteresowanie czymś innym.

– Co się stało? – Usłyszała jego głos przy uchu i zorientowała się, że delikatnie przesunął się w jej stronę.

– Nic – odpowiedziała automatycznie i niemal przeklęła się w myślach. Odważyła się spojrzeć na niego i zarejestrowała, jak marszczy czoło – intensywnie rozmyślał.

– Jeśli nazywasz niczym ostatnią noc, to... – zaczął, ale odwróciła się ze wściekłością i uciszyła go gestem. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że zamilkł.

– Zajmijmy się walką, dobrze? – zapytała. Pokiwał głową. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Zza kolejnego budynku wynurzył się Ichani. Czekała cierpliwie, aż pojawi się Kariko, ale nie było go. Zalało ją przerażenie i spojrzała na Akkarina – był zdezorientowany. Po chwili cały budynek Uniwersytetu zatrząsł się, jakby ktoś poruszał fundamentami.

Spojrzała na Wielkiego Mistrza w tym samym momencie, co on spojrzał na nią. Nie potrzebowali słów – oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że Kariko znajduje się dokładnie pod nimi. _Jak on tam się dostał? Dlaczego go nie zauważyliśmy? _W głowie kłębiło jej się mnóstwo pytań.

– Musimy zejść niżej, inaczej możemy po prostu spaść z dachu – powiedział.

Bez słowa ruszył biegiem na dół. Dotrzymywała mu kroku z trudem, przeskakiwał niemal po trzy schody na raz. Oddechu zabrakło jej mniej więcej w połowie pięter. Wpadła do holu Uniwersytetu tuż za Akkarinem i zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Kariko stał jakieś dwadzieścia kroków od nich, wpatrując się w nich uważnie.

Błyskawicznie podniosła tarczę i podziękowała sobie w myślach za ostrożność, bo spadł na nich grad różnych pocisków, jakby Ichani sprawdzał ich moc. Akkarin odpowiedział jednym silnym uderzeniem mocy, ale tarcza Sachakanina ani drgnęła. _Pokonanie go może być trudniejsze niż się wydawało,_ pomyślała Sonea.

Ufała Akkarinowi i miała nadzieję, że będzie pamiętał o jej wcześniejszych walkach i dobrze oceni jej pozostałą moc. Nagle cały hol eksplodował – powietrze wypełniło się jasnym światłem, takim jasnym, że musiała zasłonić oczy rękoma, bo aż ją zabolały. Po chwili na jej tarczę spadł deszcz małych szkiełek. Kariko wysadził w powietrze szklane schody, a potem podniósł szkło i wysłał je w ich kierunku. _Dobrze, że stworzyłam po prostu silną tarczę, a nie oszczędzałam mocy i nie modyfikowałam jej. _Inaczej byliby już nieźle poranieni.

Akkarin chwycił jej dłoń. Zadrżała, gdy jego zimne palce zacisnęły się na jej.

~ _Wyślę ci moc, a ty zagnij uderzenie jak wtedy na Arenie, gdy pokonałaś Regina _~ wysłał.

Odwzorowanie tego uderzenia nie było trudne. Gdy poczuła przypływ mocy Akkarina, złapała ją i od razu wysłała, tworząc uderzenie, które dosięgło Kariko ze wszystkich stron. Jak wtedy Regina, tak teraz jego w trzech falach. Jednocześnie Akkarin uderzył od spodu i od góry.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że tarcza Ichaniego lekko zadrgała.

~ _Słabnie? _~ Nie mogła powstrzymać radości, która pojawiła się niepostrzeżenie.

~ _Uważaj._

Krótko po ostrzeżeniu Akkarina dotarł do nich kolejny, silny pocisk. Zrozumiała, że Kariko specjalnie osłabił swoją tarczę, aby wysłać w nich to potężne uderzenie. Musiał zatem słabnąć. Z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że jej moc również opada w zabójczym tempie. _Niech Akkarin wpadnie na jakiś genialny pomysł, bo będzie z nami krucho, _pomyślała ze strachem.

Na głowę spadło jej nieco tynku. Uniwersytet był wytrzymały, ale nie aż tak. Mógł się zawalić, uświadomiła sobie. A wtedy byłoby z nimi ciężko, jeśli zwaliłoby im się na głowę tyle pięter. Samo stworzenie i trzymanie tarczy, która utrzymałaby ten gruz z dala od nich, byłoby diabelsko trudne. Nie wspomniawszy o tlenie...

Palce Akkarina zacisnęły się tak mocno na jej dłoni, że aż ją to zabolało.

~ _Wyślij mi całą swoją moc, zostaw tylko tyle, aby nie stracić świadomości _~ wysłał.

~ _Ale w ten sposób nasza tarcza zniknie! _~ zaprotestowała.

~ _Zrób co mówię, a potem biegnij prosto do wyjścia!_

~ _Ale..._

~ _Soneo! _~ Jego mentalny głos był taki ogłuszający, że aż zadzwoniło jej w uszach.

Wysłała prawie całą moc, jaką miała. Wykorzystał ją bez wahania – uderzył w Kariko potężnym uderzeniem. A potem odepchnął ją na bok. Przypomniała sobie, co miała zrobić i rzuciła się biegiem do wyjścia. Rzuciła spojrzenie na Ichaniego i zrozumiała, że wygrali – jego spopielone ciało leżało na podłodze. W oczach pojawiły jej się łzy radości. Wyskakując na zewnątrz, spojrzała na Akkarina – chwiał się, jakby miał za chwilę upaść. Jej też było słabo, ale nie aż tak. Chciała iść do niego i pomóc mu, ale w tej chwili sufit runął w dół i uderzył z ogłuszającym trzaskiem w podłogę.

Mimowolnie odskoczyła do tyłu, krztusząc się i kaszląc od kurzu. Podniosła wzrok, łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. Cały Uniwersytet zawalił się na jej oczach.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorlen od ponad pół godziny usiłował z niej wyciągnąć prawdę. Dowiedzieć się, jakim cudem Uniwersytet przypomina aktualnie górę gruzu, co wydarzyło się wewnątrz, aż w końcu – gdzie jest Akkarin. Ale ona siedziała na krześle w sali dziennej i gapiła się tępo w przestrzeń. Po pół godzinie, gdy ze spokojnego na początku, głos Lorlena przeszedł w krzyk, stwierdziła, że wypadałoby zacząć wyjaśniać wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

– Walczyliśmy z Kariko. Tym Ichani, który kierował wszystkimi innymi. Udało nam się go pokonać. Mieliśmy uciekać, bo budynek groził zawaleniem, ale Akkarin nie zdążył. Za długo walczył z Kariko, za długo walczył w imieniu Gildii. – Zaakcentowała ostatnie cztery słowa. Chciała sprawdzić komuś ból, a Lorlen był najbliżej. Wzbudzenie w nim poczucia winy za śmierć Akkarina nie powinno być trudne. Byli przecież przyjaciółmi.

Czyste, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nią uważnie. Administrator analizował jej każde słowo, doszukując się nieścisłości oraz czegoś, o co mógłby zapytać. Nie zasługiwał na ból, ale jej to nie obchodziło – chciała, aby jeszcze ktoś czuł się równie beznadziejnie co ona.

Z utratą wszystkich ideałów wiązał się ból. Było to konieczne. Kiedyś może znajdzie nowe, ale na razie nie umiała. W myślach wciąż analizowała to, co powiedział jej Wielki Mistrz.

– Wielki Mistrz zginął za Gildię. – Nie kłamała, ale też nie mówiła całej prawdy. Ta wersja była wygodna, wygodna dla nich wszystkich, a przede wszystkim dla niej.

Uświadomiła sobie to, co Akkarin wiedział już od dawna. Kiedyś myślała, że całe jego życie jest przeznaczone jedynie dla Gildii. Wrócił do Gildii z tajemnicami. Im dalej toczyło się życie, tym bardziej go pochłaniały, zamieniając jego całe życie w jego wielkie kłamstwo. Pewnie nawet sam nie pamiętał, kiedy mówił ostatnio prawdę.

Akkarin był egoistą. Mogło jej się wydawać, że robi wszystko dla Gildii. Że kłamie dla Kyralii, oszukuje dla Kyralii, morduje dla Kyralii. Ale tak nie było. Były inne rozwiązania. Zawsze są. A to było dla niego najwygodniejsze. Najłatwiejsze. Oczekiwało najmniej poświęcenia, najmniej pracy. Był egoistą. Sonea myślała, że swoimi czynami jedynie chronił Gildię, a tymczasem on ją niszczył. I wiedział to od dawna. A ona zrozumiała dopiero teraz.

I dostrzegła w tym schemat. Akkarin powiedział, że oboje się wyłamują i że dla niej jest jeszcze szansa. Istotnie, może była. Ale nie była pewna, czy chce ją przyjąć. Mogła wrócić do wioski, zostać żoną Dorriena. Tam odzyskałaby wolność i zyskała częściowo spokój. Dla niego już nie było ratunku. Dla niej był.

– Chodź, Soneo. – Lorlen wstał i spojrzał na nią z góry. Podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. Skinęła po chwili głową.

Wstała i ruszyła za nim.

Kierował się przed Uniwersytet. _A raczej to, co z niego zostało, _pomyślała. Leżały tam ciała magów. Mnóstwo ciał. Gdyby zaczęła liczyć, byłoby ich na pewno ponad setkę. I to tylko ci, którzy zginęli na skutek wyczerpania. Innych zniszczyła ich własna moc. Nikt nie widział sensu w grzebaniu ich. Niektórzy wręcz uważali, że to los niegodny maga.

Lorlen podłożył ogień pod ciała. Płonęły kolejno, ciemny dym wzbijał się w powietrze i mieszał z dymem płonącego Imardinu. Miała wrażenie, że płonęła cała Gildia. Tak samo jak ona płonęła pod dotykiem Akkarina, jak płonęły jej ideały, wszystko, co dotychczas znała i rozumiała. Płonęła Kyralia.

Administrator stanął na podwyższeniu, które zmontowano specjalnie dla niego i wymieniał imiona kolejnych zabitych magów. Gdy wspomniał imię Akkarina, głos mu się lekko załamał, ale ona ani drgnęła.

Akkarin wiedział, że zginie. Dlatego nie martwił się związaniem magii. Przeczuwał, że jego to już nie będzie dotyczyć. Może nawet spędził z nią noc tylko dlatego, że wiedział, iż to będzie ostatnia noc jego życia.

Powinna go nienawidzić. Za to, że ją upił i wykorzystał. Za to, że przez niego zdradziła Dorriena. Zawiodła zaufanie, którym obdarzono ją z miłości. A jednocześnie nie potrafiła go nienawidzić. Zrozumiała coś, co cały czas w niej tkwiło, ale przytłumione Dorrienem – kochała Akkarina. Od czasu nowicjatu, cały czas. Tamtej nocy nie wydarzyło się nic, czego sama by nie chciała, czego sama by nie oczekiwała, czego sama by skrycie nie pragnęła.

Czekała ich odbudowa całego miasta. Ucierpiała głównie stolica Kyralii, Ichani nie mieli czasu po drodze, aby niszczyć mijane miasteczka i wioski. Gildia straciła mnóstwo magów – Sonea wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby zaczęli przyjmować nowicjuszy z niższych warstw. _Ze slumsów, _pomyślała. Minie wiele lat, zanim Gildia odzyska swoją dawną siłę, dawną potęgę. Czeka ich mnóstwo pracy. Zanim Imardin powstanie. Zanim Kyralia stanie na nogi.

Wszyscy musieli powrócić do codzienności. Ona także.


	10. Chapter 10

Bała się tego spotkania. Sumienie prawie wypaliło ją od środka. Co powinna zrobić? Stanąć przed Dorrienem, który będzie się cieszył jak wariat na jej widok? Powiedzieć mu, że go zdradziła i ot tak złamać mu serce? Nie miała siły tak postąpić. Ale powie mu. Musi.

Dotarła do wioski po paru dniach drogi. Była okropnie zmęczona i obolała. I wdzięczna, że już nie musi siedzieć na tym koniu.

Wioska sporo ucierpiała. Po drodze ludzie kiwali jej, witali się z nią, dzieci wesoło wołały jej imię, gdy ją zobaczyły. Zanim dotarła do domu Dorriena, zdążyła się już ze wszystkimi przywitać. Zeskoczyła z konia i ostrożnie, jakby się czegoś obawiając, weszła do środka.

Zajrzała do wszystkich pomieszczeń, ale Dorriena nigdzie nie zauważyła. Wyszła na zewnątrz i obeszła cały dom dookoła – znalazła go z tyłu w ogródku, w którym hodował niektóre zioła. Oparła się o ścianę i wpatrywała w niego. Uniósł nagle głowę – słońce go oślepiło. Przysłonił oczy ręką i zauważył ją.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, podszedł do niej i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, trzymał ją w objęciach, zanurzając twarz w jej włosach. Objęła go z wahaniem w pasie i przytuliła twarz do jego ramienia. Z oczu popłynęły jej łzy.

_Powiedz mu teraz, _mówił głos w jej głowie. _Powiedz mu teraz, zanim tajemnice staną się kłamstwami, zanim cię pochłoną tak jak Akkarina. Zanim cię zniszczą tak jak Akkarina._

Odsunął ją od siebie i otarł dłońmi jej łzy.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał.

_Powiedz mu!_ Niepewnie pokiwała głową.

– Tak, wszystko jest dobrze. Nic się nie zmieniło... – wymruczała w jego szatę, gdy znów ją do siebie przytulił. Potem chwycił ją za brodę, uniósł lekko jej głowę i pocałował ją.

– Kocham cię – powiedział.

Pokiwała głową i wymruczała coś niezrozumiałego.

– Ja ciebie też – odpowiedziała.

_Tchórz i kłamca! _– krzyczał głos, który zawsze był jej sumieniem.

Sumieniem, którego już nigdy więcej nie miała mieć.


End file.
